Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a field of waste management. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems for processing waste to form usable products.
Description of Related Art
Conventional processing schemes for waste products are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they are very costly, inefficient, complex, and fairly large systems that require a dedicated large facility for operation. Further, some are for recovery of salvageable components (e.g., sorting glass, metal, etc. from a salvageable component such as car) rather than recycling of waste to different products. Others are for recovery or conversion of specific types of waste such as wood products only.
Most conventional methods for processing waste have several additional disadvantages, including the processing of waste material at a very slow pace or only partial treatment of waste while allowing some untreated waste to remain as a byproduct. Further, conventional methods require a large area for installation of each of the equipment. The applicability of these methods on a long-term basis, with the attendant large-scale requirements is economically not feasible.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current mechanisms for processing waste to form usable products mentioned above, a need exists for a low cost, on-site, efficient, and compact (stationary or mobile) system for continuous (non-batch operation) conversion of waste to usable products such as sources of energy or fertilizer.